A computing device (e.g., a workstation, surgical suite, programming device, tablet computer, and notebook computer) typically utilizes one or more input devices that convert user provided input into electrical signals representing the user input and interpretable by the computing device. Example input devices may include keyboards, mice, joysticks, touch pads, dedicated hardware buttons, touch screens, microphones, and cameras. Through use of one or more of these input devices, a user may interface with one or more applications executing on the computing device. For example, the user may start or terminate an application, input data into the application, request the application to retrieve data stored in a data storage device, or command the application to control a computer-controlled machine to perform one or more tasks.